Sasha Banks
)|birth place = |birth_place = Fairfield, California|resides = Orlando, Florida|billed = Boston, Massachusetts|trainer = Brian Fury Brian Milonas Hanson Sara Del Rey|debut = December 12, 2012|death_date = |death_place = |retired = |released = }} Mercedes Justine Kaestner-Varnado is an American professional wrestler. She is signed to WWE, where she performs on the SmackDown brand under the ring name Sasha Banks. Biography Some people are born Bosses. Others have Bossness thrust upon them. Sasha Banks is the former. An independent wrestler out of Boston, Banks worked her way through various promotions before finally getting a foot in the door in WWE NXT. Eventually, the quiet but talented young woman found her voice, and The Boss was born. Since then, Banks hasn’t looked back for a second, though she turned plenty of heads throughout her astounding rise to dominance as one of Full Sail’s “Four Horsewomen.” The trailblazing continued past NXT when Banks helped usher in a new era of competition on the Raw roster during the Women’s Evolution of 2015. Since then, the ultra-confident Banks has made history at every turn, competing in the first-ever Women’s WWE Iron Man, Hell in a Cell, Royal Rumble and Elimination Chamber Matches, all while capturing multiple Raw Women’s Titles and teaming with Bayley to become the first WWE Women's Tag Team Champions. Banks and Bayley lost the WWE Women's Tag Team Titles at WrestleMania 35, and The Boss disappeared for several months, but she came back more ruthless than ever that summer. On her first night back, Sasha savagely attacked Natalya, who was paying tribute to her late father, then set her sights on Becky Lynch and the Raw Women's Championship. The Boss and The Man immediately became embroiled in a heated rivalry, resulting in wild brawls on a near-weekly basis. Refusing to be looked over or set aside, Sasha has proven time and again that she runs the roost in the Women’s division. Just like a — well, you know. - WWE.com Other media Banks has appeared in four WWE video games. She made her in-game debut in WWE 2K17 and appears in WWE 2K18, WWE 2K19 ''and WWE 2K20''. She also appears in the mobile game WWE SuperCard. Personal life Kaestner-Varnado is a first cousin of rapper Snoop Dogg, who helped develop her in-ring persona. She is also a first cousin of music producer Daz Dillinger and singers Brandy Norwood and Ray J. She is a fan of K-pop music and Japanese anime Sailor Moon. Kaestner-Varnado married WWE costume designer and retired professional wrestler, Sarath Ton, also known as Kid Mikaze, on August 4, 2016. Kaestner-Varnado has cited Eddie Guerrero as her favorite wrestler. She was in attendance at Guerrero's memorial episode of Raw on November 14, 2005 in Minneapolis, and she also revealed that she was unaware that Guerrero had died before she arrived at the arena. Championships and accomplishments * WWE ** NXT Women's Championship (1 time) ** WWE Raw Women's Championship1 (4 times) ** WWE Women's Tag Team Championship (1 time, inaugural) - with Bayley ** NXT Year-End Award for Match of the Year (2015) vs. Bayley at NXT TakeOver: Brooklyn * 1 During Banks' first reign, the championship was called the WWE Women's Championship. Before her second reign, the title became exclusive to Raw as a result of the 2016 brand extension draft and it was renamed to Raw Women's Championship after SmackDown created the SmackDown Women's Championship. Social Media * Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/LegitSashaBanks * Instagram: https://www.instagram.com/sashabankswwe * Twitter: https://twitter.com/sashabankswwe Category:2012 Debuts Category:Wrestlers Category:American Divas Category:Universe Era Category:Reality Era Category:The New Era Category:NXT Alumni Category:RAW Divas Category:SmackDown Divas Category:NXT Women's Champions Category:WWE Raw Women's Champions Category:WWE Women's Tag Team Champions Category:NXT Year-End Award Winners